Her Request
by Pinstripes and Buttons
Summary: It's the heart of the war, and two years after Andromeda finally leaves the purebloods for Ted, she asks her only friend for a favour he can't refuse, while reminding him of the person he once wanted to be


**Her Request**

The city was swashed in grey hues, the muddled sounds of movement and the scent of teeming life. It was mid morning and there was nothing more to be said on the matter. It wasn't so bad, really, she mused as she stared out the window, eyes fixed on a point that didn't quite make sense to the focused mind. With her dark hair braided from her crown to her lower back and her dark satin robes hanging elegantly off her shoulders, she looked the part of a princess misplaced in a coffee shop.

"I thought you might never arrive." she greeted her company as they seated themselves. A server came round and took drink orders: a coffee - black - for him and a tea - chai - for her.

"I've kept my promises to you thus far. Why stop now." it wasn't a question, not quite as he tried for a smile. There was a spark of one, but it was too fragile to hold and it died before she could really appreciate it.

Andromeda offered, "Quite true. How were your travels? Safe, I assume?"

He nodded his head toward the window, a subtle movement. "With my status. How have you been since last I saw you? It's been very long."

"I know," she whispered, glancing down at her hands, folded neatly in her lap. "I have been well."

"And Ted?"

"Also well." Andromeda said, and offered no more.

He leaned back in his chair, concerned but unknowing how he should show it. So much had changed since she left, for both their sides. It hadn't been two years ago that she simply vanished. The Dark Lord had begun to rise and Bellatrix accused Andromeda first of abandoning the family to hide like a coward, and then to engaging in a filthy marriage. Her elder sister's influence was strong, and it shamed Rodolphus that he had not found the courage enough to stand against her. He might be betrothed to her, but he held no love in his heart for the crazed woman.

When their drinks arrived, Andromeda cast a spell that would inhibit others overhearing them. "I should not be putting you in such danger, but I knew not where else to turn. It is dangerous enough out there for Muggles, but I'm a blood-traitor, lesser still than them."

"Not in my eyes." Rodolphus declared, his tone steady and strong, soothing.

Andromeda gave him a sad smile, reaching across the table and taking his hand in hers. "Which is why I have to ask this of you."

"Ask me anything in my power. I promised to keep you safe, no matter the cost."

"And if it may cost your life?" her voice broke, a shine taking those warm, dark eyes of hers.

Rodolphus didn't answer at first, but chuckled instead. He gave his head a small shake, his dark hair falling across his eyes for a moment, making him younger than his years. He clapped his free hand over hers, covering it completely. They were so cold against her own. Then, very seriously and very affectionately, he said, "As if it doesn't cost my life to be sitting here with you. I have many debts to pay, Andy, and I owe my life ten fold these days. But look, I'm still here, talking to you. You've always been worth that risk. You're my only friend - the only one who reminds me such a word could even exist. When I say anything in my power, I mean anything in the world."

Andromeda touches the back of her hand to her lips, a pair of crystal tears rolling down her pale skin. Somehow, she was smiling, and a bubble of a laugh escaped her. "I have a daughter. Her name is Nymphadora. She's safe with Edward and I, but if anything happens to us you have to promise me that you'll keep her as far away from Bellatrix as possible."

It was like being hit by a tidal wave. Here was the woman he would run to the ends of the Earth to protect, and she had changed so entirely. Taking a longer look at her, he would see the laugh lines around her eyes more evidently than before, the pair of rings on her hands that had become calloused from all the effort she had put into holding her life together, whatever the cost.

"How old is she?"

"Only one, but she's nothing you'd believe. She's always changing her hair colour to make her father and I laugh." Andromeda smiled as she told him.

"Metamorphous." he murmured, smiling with her.

"Yeah, we found it in a library since we couldn't go to St Mungo's."

"Didn't you go there to give birth?"

She folded her arms on the table, stirring her tea slowly. "Hardly able to do that, remember?" He nodded, fixing his attention on his coffee. "I'd have brought her with me, but it's too great a risk."

"And I can't visit." he finished her thought, the unspoken words that hung between them.

She gave a resigned sigh. "I'd give anything for you to be able to."

"It's alright, I understand. Do you have a photograph?"

Andromeda opened her cloak and pulled out a small square of paper, handing it to him gently. He took it carefully and held it in front of him. The little girl was grinning, clapping her hands together as she marched around on unsteady legs. Every time her hands connected, her hair changed. Pink - blonde - blue - green - orange - brunette - "She's beautiful."

Taking the photo from him again, Andromeda nodded, "I like to believe she is. When all of this is over, you'll have to come by."

Rodolphus looked her straight in the eye. "You think this will end?"

She raised her eyebrows. "You don't? I have hope Rodolphus. Hope in a better tomorrow, in a world where I can love my husband publicly, where my daughter can go outside and play."

"He's so powerful, he'll never be stopped by simply hoping."

"Maybe not, but love can be a mighty strong force to be reckoned with. Otherwise you wouldn't be here, doing what you know is right. Remember what I told, you have to be just crazy enough to believe you can make a difference." She rose to her feet and leaned over the table, kissing his softly on the forehead before she Apparated.


End file.
